


Будь осторожнее

by AAluminium



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Gen, Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 14:44:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20893796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AAluminium/pseuds/AAluminium
Summary: Всего лишь разговор между людьми, который, по сути, и не должен бы был состояться





	Будь осторожнее

Робин не раз вспоминала разговор с адмиралом Аокидзи, когда он признался, что искренне желал ей смерти. Она до сих пор не могла понять его: будучи сторонником так называемого «ленивого правосудия», он едва ли готов был охотиться за Робин или Пиратами Соломенной Шляпы – это требовало слишком много усилий, а напрягаться этот адмирал не любил. Но то обещание, данное им во время первой встречи в пылающей Охаре, все равно не давало ей покоя: хоть он и дал ей возможность сбежать из чрева острова, но прямо сказал, что в следующий раз ей так крупно не повезет.

Повезло. Не раз и не два она избегала смерти; ей приходилось предавать и лгать, вертеться и не спать ночами, зная, что если не подставит она – подставят ее. Работа с Крокодайлом тоже многому ее научила: хитрый, расчетливый Мистер 0 всегда знал, что делать в той или иной ситуации – и хотя его последующие действия относительно нее не были для Робин загадкой, она предпочла дойти до конца.

И обрела друзей. 

А теперь человек, некогда грозившийся ее убить, стоит напротив и серьезно говорит о том, что даже, кажется, рад знать, что она наконец-то счастлива. 

\- Я никогда тебя не пойму, - вздохнула женщина, от холода потирая руки. – Мне, может быть, стоит переменить свои взгляды на мир. 

\- Я сам порой не понимаю, почему я чувствую такую ответственность. Знаешь, если бы тогда в Эниес Лобби тебя убили бы, все наконец-то встало бы на свои места. 

Робин усмехнулась: такие слова она слышала не впервые, и они ее уже больше не задевали. 

\- Почему ты так и не сделаешь это своими руками? 

\- Понятия не имею. 

Аокидзи засунул руки в карманы форменных белых брюк и посмотрел на нее. От той наивной девчушки с огромными голубыми глазами в пол-лица едва ли что осталось: Нико Робин как никто знала цену жизни, и его все еще удивляло то, как она могла улыбаться после всего того, через что ей пришлось пройти. Видимо, ее закалило прошлое и вылечило настоящее. 

\- Будь осторожнее, Нико Робин, - неожиданно бросил он, развернувшись на каблуках на сто восемьдесят градусов. – Ты же знаешь, что такой везучестью не разбрасываются? 

\- Конечно, адмирал, - женщина кротко улыбнулась в ответ, пожимая плечами. – Но ты, кажется, в этот раз не собираешься читать мне моралей? 

\- Я вообще не должен разговаривать с тобой в таком тоне, - он усмехнулся. – Но я же не на дежурстве, - он поправил повязку для сна на лбу. – И, повторюсь, в следующий раз я точно…

\- Ни за что не будешь столь милосерден. – закончила за него Робин и вновь потерла руки. – Ты тоже береги себя… Я сама не могу побороть свой страх и детскую благодарность.

С этими словами пиратка, чуть смутившись, сделала шаг назад. Аокидзи, последний раз посмотрев на нее, направился к своему велосипеду, размышляя, что, может быть, спасение маленькой девочки из самого ада было, наверное, самым достойным делом за всю его жизнь.


End file.
